1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an improved skylight construction and is concerned, more particularly, with an improved skylight construction preferably formed of a co-extruded plastic material, thus adapting itself to simplified manufacture and having improved temperature resistant and weathering properties. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to an improved gasket construction for a skylight.
2. Background Discussion
A skylight construction is shown, by way of example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,340, granted May 22, 1984 and owned by the present assignee herein. This skylight construction is of plastic, including a frame that is comprised of a base frame and an operating leaf frame. A retainer that may be constructed of a lightweight metal material is typically employed for holding the glazing to the base frame. Gasketing is typically provided between the glazing and the frame as well as between the frame components.
It has been found that, particularly on steep-pitched roofs, and particularly under adverse rain conditions, that leakage may occur through the gasketing, particularly along the side of the skylight at the top side thereof on a slanted roof.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved gasket construction that is adapted to alleviate leakage problems that may occur through the usual gasketing employed in a skylight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight construction, and in particular a skylight construction having an improved gasket arrangement that assists in blockage and diversion of water, particularly at the top side of the skylight, and particularly under conditions of intense streams of water directed at the skylight, as might occur in a torrential downpour.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight construction having a water blocking and diverting gasket, also referred to herein as a header gasket, preferably coupled between the skylight retainer and a curb frame, and preferably constructed for interlocking respectively therebetween.